In Search Of... (TV series)
In Search of... is a documentary television series that was broadcast weekly from 1976 to 1982 devoted to mysteries and phenomena. It was created after three successful one-hour TV documentaries, In Search of Ancient Astronauts in 1973 (based on the book Chariots of the Gods by Erich von Daniken), and In Search of Ancient Mysteries & The Outer Space Connection (both of which were written into popular paperbacks by series-creator Alan Landsburg) in 1975, all with narration by Rod Serling who was the initial choice to host the series. After the death of Serling, Leonard Nimoy was chosen to be the host of the spin-off series. The series conducted investigations into the controversial and paranormal (e.g., UFOs, Bigfoot, and the Loch Ness Monster). Additionally, it featured episodes about mysterious historical events and personalities such as Anna Anderson/Grand Duchess Anastasia, the Lincoln Assassination, the Jack the Ripper murders, infamous cults (e.g. Jim Jones), and missing persons, cities, and ships (e.g., Amelia Earhart, Jimmy Hoffa, D. B. Cooper, the Mary Celeste, the Titanic, the lost Roanoke Colony). Because the show often presented offbeat subjects and controversial theories, each episode's opening credits include a verbal disclaimer about the potentially conjecturable nature of the evidence and theories to be presented: The production values were fairly typical of the period, with the interviews, reenactments and scene footage all shot on film and usually voiced over by Nimoy. The style was often more expository than explanatory. The music was composed by Rinder and Lewis. A soundtrack album was released on AVI Records in 1977.Release catalog number AVL 6008 by AVI Records Distributing Corp. 9220 Sunset Blvd., Los Angeles, California 90069 Nimoy's popularity among science fiction fans (due to his role in the Star Trek television series) won the show a following in fandom circles. Nimoy wrote an episode about the turbulent life of artist Vincent van Gogh. Nimoy had earlier played van Gogh's brother in a one-man show. Nimoy suggested that van Gogh suffered from epilepsy rather than insanity. The show also spawned at least six spin-off books: In Search of Lost Civilizations, In Search of Extraterrestrials, In Search of Magic and Witchcraft, In Search of Strange Phenomena, In Search of Missing Persons, and In Search of Myths and Monsters with an additional book that collected the best segments from these existing volumes. The In Search Of series aired during the early 1990s on the A&E Network. In the latter 1990s, the show aired on another of the A&E Television Networks' properties, The History Channel. The licensing agreement expired in the early 2000s (decade), ending the show's run. When the show aired on A&E, they did a remake of the theme music and also used another alternate theme. A short-lived revival of the show, featuring Mitch Pileggi, aired on the Sci-Fi Channel in 2002. Episodes Season One #Other Voices: Examines groundbreaking experiments that show the possibility that plants respond to people's thoughts. #Strange Visitors: Was Oracle Chamber, which lies beneath New Hampshire's Mystery Hill, built by ancient Phoenicians who traveled to the continent thousands of years ago? #Ancient Aviators: Are there signs of alien visitation here on earth? Might the mysterious markings on the Nazca Plain in Peru be landing instructions for UFOs? #The Bermuda Triangle: Probes a radio broadcast claim that the graveyard of ships and planes is actually a testing area for spacemen. #Bigfoot: An evaluation of giant footprints and other evidence that some believe prove that the half-man, half-animal creature really exists. #Killer Bees: A photographic report from Brazil on the behavior of the bees and genetic experiments underway to stop the savage swarms from reaching the U.S. Original broadcast: #Earthquakes: An examination of the techniques scientists are developing to study seismic activity and predict quakes. #The Mummy's Curse: Probes the claim that a protective curse on king Tutankhamun's tomb accounted for a chain of mysterious deaths. #Martians: Offers the theory that the Red Planet is dying of climate changes and suggests that Earth may face a similar fate. #Atlantis: Explores the possibility that 14 huge stone buildings beneath the waters of the Bahamas, and a 2000 year old computer part, are part of the lost empire of Atlantis. #Psychic Detectives: Meet a unique scientific detective squad that uses E.S.P. as an effective crime-solving tool. #A Call from Space: Can the space technologies that discovered other galaxies help us communicate with other life? #Learning ESP: Do the powers of extrasensory perception really exist, and can they be taught? #Nazi Plunder: Pursues the rumor of Nazi plunder worth billions and a 30-year old track that could lead to it. #Amelia Earhart: Run down rumors that the famous aviatrix, who disappeared during a 1937 flight over the Pacific Ocean, was on a spy mission. #Dracula: Investigates the life and recorded history of Count Vlad in Romania, with comparisons to the main character of the famous Bram Stoker novel. #The Easter Island Massacre: Provides answers to the mysteries of how 70-ton giant stones came to the remote island and who might have destroyed some of them. #Ghosts: Studies specters and a parapsychologist's theory that they are troubled earthbound souls in need of help. #Life after Death: A visit to a soul research institute for firsthand accounts of people who claim they have died and come back to life. #Loch Ness Monster: A hunt for leviathan who has so far eluded all expeditions to prove that it truly exists. #UFOs: An evaluation of reports by people who have seen "saucers", and the growing body of evidence that America is regularly being visited by UFOs. #Voodoo: Experience an actual voodoo rite, and meet a priest dedicated to disarming its effects. #Inca Treasures: Camera crews accompany a Peruvian excavation party in quest of a great Inca city believed lost for 300 years. #The Magic of Stonehenge: Suggests the site could be the source of a mysterious power that might hold all of Britain in a strange magnetic force field. Season Two #The Lost Dutchman Mine: An investigation into why hundreds of gold hunters have died searching for a lost treasure ever since a Dutch prospector wandered out of Arizona's Superstition Mountains in the 1860s. Is there really cursed gold hidden there, as Apache lore suggests? #The Man Who Would Not Die: The fascinating saga of the Count of Saint-Germain, who dazzled the courts of Europe for over 100 years, leading some to believe he was immortal. #Firewalkers: How do people walk on red-hot coals without being burned? #Mayan Mysteries: The Mayans of Mexico carved an advanced civilization out of the jungles, then disappeared. Where did they come from? Where did they go? #Astrology: Can astronomical movements affect the affairs of man? Leonard Nimoy as he reviews the long history of astrology and looks at its attraction today. #Michael Rockefeller: Did he drown or was he murdered? An investigation into the disappearance of Nelson Rockefeller's youngest son who vanished without a trace among some of the most primitive peoples in the world. Film found in a camera suggested they were the victim of headhunters, or was it staged? #Hurricanes: Take a close-up look at these violent killers that have taken the lives of hundreds of thousands of people. Can they be controlled or prevented? #The Ogopogo Monster: This large beast, similar to Scotland's Loch Ness Monster, has claimed to been seen by thousands of people in western Canada. #Pyramid Secrets: Examines the theory that the pyramids of Egypt were built to provide shelter from a holocaust, not as tombs for the pharaohs. #Dead Sea Scrolls: The story of the 2,000-year-old scrolls, discovered by a shepherd, that revolutionized religious thought. #Reincarnation: Reviews case histories of people who claim to have lived in previous lifetimes. #The Shark Worshippers: A trip to remote parts of the Pacific where man-eating sharks are considered gods. Adults pray to them and children swim unafraid among them. #Anastasia: An examination of evidence that the youngest daughter of Russia's Czar Nicholas II survived the family executions, and settled in Charlottesville, Virginia. #Secrets of Life: Explores the possibility that human life can be created in laboratories engaged in DNA research. #Immortality: Looks at scientific discoveries of new methods of prolonging human life, such as cryonics, which can suspend life for centuries. #The Swamp Monster: An investigation of reports that a huge man-like beast is living in the swamps of Louisiana's bayou. #Hypnosis: A look back at the great scientist Mesmer, whose hypnotic techniques are being used in modern surgery, teaching, and police investigations (see also Learning ESP) #Troy: The story of Heinrich Schliemann, an eccentric self-made millionaire obsessed with discovering the ruins of Troy at a time when the city was considered a fable that never existed. He discovered not one, but nine ancient cities in Turkey, and recovered a hoard of spectacular relics. #Witch doctors: Leonard Nimoy hosts this look at ancient folk medicines that are being reinstituted today in modern mental institutions and are yielding positive results. #Haunted Castles: Probe into one of the world's most haunted places. #Butch Cassidy: Examines the possibility that Butch Cassidy was not killed in Bolivia along with the Sundance Kid, but actually lived a full life and died peacefully in 1937. #Deadly Ants: A look at the billions of fire ants that march across the southern United States and the failure so far of all attempts to stop them. #The Coming Ice Age: An inquiry into whether the dramatic weather changes in America's northern states mean that a new ice age is approaching. #Garden of Eden: Using the Old Testament as a road map, researchers attempt to trace the possible site of the original Garden to India, China, and an island off the coast of Saudi Arabia. Season Three #UFO Captives: Meet people who believe they have been held captive aboard alien spacecraft - close encounters of the fourth kind. Original broadcast: 14 September 1978. #Tornadoes: A terrifying look at one of nature's deadliest forces. Tornadoes can swallow up buildings and people without a trace - can they be stopped? Original broadcast: 21 September 1978. #Cloning: An in-depth look at the process which may allow us to "copy" people exactly and produce single-parent human beings. Original broadcast: 28 September 1978. #Water Seekers: Scientists take another look at the divining rod. Does water emit valuable signals? Original broadcast: 5 October 1978. #Jack the Ripper: An investigative report on the unsolved mystery of London's notorious serial killer. The episode reveals the killer's connection with contemporary media and the possible involvement with the Masons. Various identities are suggested as being that of the killer, including a duke who was second in line to the British throne. Original broadcast: 12 October 1978. #Cryogenics: Scientists are discovering new methods to prolong human life and, in the case of cryogenics, to suspend the possibility of life for centuries. Original broadcast: 19 October 1978. #Siberian Fireball: Considers the possibility that the unexplained and catastrophic explosion in Siberia in 1908 was an atomic blast occurring 37 years before the development of the A-bomb. Original broadcast: October 1978. #The Great Lakes Triangle: Investigates efforts by scientists and psychics to discover the mysterious forces around the Great Lakes that have caused more air and sea disasters than the Bermuda Triangle. Original broadcast: 2 November 1978. #Monster Hunters: Leonard Nimoy investigates what compels scientists and teachers to pursue a man-like beast in Northern California. Original broadcast: 9 November 1978. #Bermuda Triangle Pirates: Luxurious yachts are disappearing off the coast of Florida. Are pirates trafficking in drugs to blame? Original broadcast: 7 December 1978. #Indian Astronomers: Recent excavations in southern Illinois provide tantalizing glimpses at Native-American use of astronomy. Original broadcast: 14 December 1978. #Sherlock Holmes: A look at surprising new clues that indicate the famed super sleuth actually did exist, after a fashion. Original broadcast: 21 December 1978. #Lost Vikings: The story of Viking Erik the Red's descendants, who left Scandinavia and arrived in northern Canada centuries before Columbus. Original broadcast: 28 December 1978. #Dreams and Nightmares: Our dreams provide clues to the dark world of our unconscious mind, but can we learn to control them? Original broadcast: 4 January 1979. #Animal ESP: Dramatic scenes attempt to demonstrate that close communication between people and their pets may be due to more than emotional bonds. Original broadcast: 11 January 1979. #The Money Pit Mystery: A true tale of hidden treasure and mysterious death. Six people have died in the scramble to dig up the Oak Island treasures, supposedly buried by Captain Kidd. Original broadcast: 18 January 1979. #Psychic Sea Hunt: A team of psychics gives scientists the exact description and location of an unknown shipwreck, and a submarine hunt proves them right. Original broadcast: 25 January 1979. #Angel of Death: Nazi hunter Simon Wiesenthal tracks infamous war criminal Dr. Josef Mengele to his hiding place in Paraguay. Original broadcast: 1 February 1979. #Noah's Flood: A dramatic inquiry into whether or not scientific proof exists for the legend of the Great Flood. Original broadcast: 8 February 1979. #The Diamond Curse: Why do mystery and tragedy plague the owners of great gems like the Hope Diamond? Original broadcast: 15 February 1979. #Ghostly Stakeout: In a haunted house, a psychic team contacts troubled spirits that live on after death. Original broadcast: 22 February 1979. #Brain Power: A study of the incredible hidden potential of the human mind, including the possibility that average people can become geniuses. Original broadcast: 17 March 1979. #Sodom and Gomorrah: Studies evidence developed by archaeologists suggesting that the two wicked cities existed on the site of a crater now filled in by the Dead Sea. Original broadcast: 10 May 1979. #King Tut: Investigates the ancient Egyptian monarch's final days. Was he a beloved leader who died a natural death or did court intrigues lead to his assassination? Original broadcast: 17 May 1979. Season Four #Tidal Waves: See a reenactment of the incredible destruction wrought by the tsunami (giant sea wave) that struck Hawaii in 1960. Original broadcast: 20 September 1979. #Carlos, The World's Most Wanted Man: A chilling profile of the playboy-turned-terrorist, called Carlos the Jackal who was called "The World's Most Wanted Man." Original broadcast: 27 September 1979. #The Amityville Horror: A dream house in a lovely suburb becomes a nightmare when the owners discover an evil presence. Original broadcast: 4 October 1979. #UFO Australia: Actual film footage of unidentified flying objects flying Down Under. Includes interview with New Zealand pilot and author, Bruce Cathie. Original broadcast: 11 October 1979. #Immortal Sharks: Why has the great white shark not evolved as other animals have? Leonard Nimoy hosts this look at this most ancient and primitive creature. Original broadcast: 18 October 1979. #The Lost Colony of Roanoke: A look at new evidence which offers an intriguing theory about where the colonists went. Original broadcast: 25 October 1979. #The Shroud of Turin: An in-depth examination of the famed cloth that many believe holds the image of Jesus Christ. Original broadcast: 8 November 1979. #Mexican Pyramids: The bloody story of the great pyramids, which were used for daily human sacrifices. Original broadcast: 15 November 1979. #The Abominable Snowman: Leonard Nimoy examines the experiences of the explorers who say they have actually sighted the legendary creature. Original broadcast: 22 November 1979. #Pompeii: This great Roman city was a wealthy resort and mecca for fun-lovers before it was destroyed by the eruption of Mt. Vesuvius. Were early Christians among the Roman revelers? Original broadcast: 29 November 1979. #D. B. Cooper: The incredible story of the man who hijacked a jetliner, parachuted out with his loot, and was never seen again. Original broadcast: 6 December 1979. #The Ten Commandments: Leonard Nimoy profiles Moses and tries to pinpoint Mount Sinai's exact location. Have pilgrims to the Holy Land been praying at the wrong location? Original broadcast: 13 December 1979. #The Dark Star: Travel to Africa to find out why the Dogon, a primitive tribe knows so much about astronomy, a black hole, and travelers from outer space. Original broadcast: 20 December 1979. #The San Andreas Fault: Analyzes California's great earthquake fault line to determine whether the long-predicted catastrophic quake can be predicted. Original broadcast: 27 December 1979. #The Missing Heirs: There is still a $3.2 million dollar fortune that remains unclaimed after a century. To whom does it belong? Original broadcast: 3 January 1980. #Van Gogh: A look at the life and death of the great Dutch master - was he really mad? Host Leonard Nimoy, who wrote this installment partially to promote his one-man show Vincent, found evidence that he was not. Original broadcast: 10 January 1980. #Wild Children: When raised by animals, can children survive in civilization? Leonard Nimoy examines several historical cases. Original broadcast: 17 January 1980. #The Ghost Ship: In 1872, the captain and crew of the Mary Celeste vanished without a trace. The sails were set to the wind and breakfast was on the table. Who or what possessed the ship? Original broadcast: 24 January 1980. #Earth Visitors: Were our earliest ancestors travelers from other planets? Original broadcast: 31 January 1980. #John the Baptist: An investigation to determine whether the great holy man's remains are in Europe or Egypt Original broadcast: 7 February 1980. #Air Disaster Predictions: A study of reports that major air crashes have been seen or predicted beforehand in nightmares. Includes the 1979 crash of American Airlines Flight 191. Original broadcast: 14 February 1980. #The Bimini Wall: The saga of the giant stones found at the bottom of the Caribbean. Leonard Nimoy probes whether they might be part of the ancient, supposedly mythical, empire of Atlantis. Original broadcast: 21 February 1980. #Glenn Miller: An inquiry into why the mysterious death of the great musician was never investigated, and a possible military coverup. Original broadcast: 7 March 1980. #Past Lives: Can reincarnation be proved? Leonard Nimoy examines the data, testimony, and theories. Original broadcast: 14 March 1980. Season Five #UFO Cover-Ups: Examines charges that the U.S. Air Force is hiding alien corpses and the remains of crashed space craft in Hangar 18 of Wright-Patterson AFB in Ohio. Original broadcast: 20 September 1980. #Faith Healing: Is faith healing hoax or holistic medicine? Original broadcast: 27 September 1980. #Lee Harvey Oswald: The assassination of John F. Kennedy: was there visual proof of two guns in Dallas and possibly two Oswalds? Original broadcast: 4 October 1980. #Daredevil Death Wish: A look at some of the impossible stunts daredevils attempt, and why they keep trying even after suffering near-fatal injuries. Original broadcast: 11 October 1980. #Life after Life: The stories of people who claim they have had after-life experiences and say they no longer fear death. Original broadcast: 18 October 1980. #Moon Madness: Violence and passion are commonplace when the moon is full. Is there any truth to the Werewolf legends? Leonard Nimoy hosts this historical look at lunacy. Original broadcast: 25 October 1980. #Dangerous Volcanoes: Scientists wonder whether California's Mount Shasta, Washington's Mount St. Helens, and other American volcanoes will soon erupt again. Original broadcast: 1 November 1980. #The Lindbergh Kidnapping: Digs for the facts behind the controversy that still rages today, the kidnapping of Charles Lindbergh's baby. Was the wrong man executed for the crime? Original broadcast: 8 November 1980. #Acupuncture: A study of the healing technique which may cure incurable diseases. Leonard Nimoy investigates the power of the ancient Chinese healing art. Original broadcast: 15 November 1980. #Jimmy Hoffa: Probes the disappearance of the union boss with mob connections. Was he killed, kidnapped, or did he go underground? Original broadcast: 22 November 1980. #The Fountain of Youth: A look at the various scientific ways people use to stay young for years longer. Original broadcast: 29 November 1980. #Laugh Therapy: Can laughter combat disease? A Nobel-prize winner says he cured himself after doctors gave up hope. Original broadcast: 6 December 1980. #Salem Witches: Are the witches of Salem still casting spells in Massachusetts? Original broadcast: 13 December 1980. #Super Children: Investigates scientific efforts to produce a generation of child prodigies; are they born or made? Original broadcast: 27 December 1980. #The Great Wall of China: The story of the one of the world's greatest wonders - who built it and why? Original broadcast: 10 January 1981. #The Castle of Secrets: The saga of the Coral Castle, said to have been built by Edward Leedskalnin, a frail hermit who allegedly carved and lifted 1,100 tons of solid stone blocks weighing up to 30 tons each using the secrets of Atlantis. Original broadcast: 24 January 1981. #Great Lovers: A look at some of history's famous lovers. What drove certain men to pursue sensual pleasure above all else? The program compares the legends of Don Juan and Casanova. Host Leonard Nimoy wrote this installment. Original broadcast: 31 January 1981. #The Holy Grail: Explores the claims that the chalice used by Jesus at the Last Supper may have been found. Original broadcast: 7 February 1981. #The Death of Marilyn Monroe: Examines evidence that suggests that the Hollywood star may not have committed suicide. Original broadcast: 14 February 1981. #Chinese Explorers: Did the Chinese discover America 1,000 years before Columbus? Leonard Nimoy explores evidence that a Buddhist monk named Hu-Shen arrived on the American continent in 458 AD. Original broadcast: 21 February 1981. #The Hindenburg Mystery: A probe into the theory that the famed Nazi "lighter-than-air" ship, which exploded while landing at Lakehurst, New Jersey, in 1937, was destroyed by political saboteurs. Original broadcast: 21 February 1981. #The End of the World: Will an asteroid or comet on a collision course with earth end it all? Original broadcast: 30 April 1981. #The Lusitania: An in-depth examination into the sinking of the British liner by a German submarine in 1915, killing over 1,000 passengers, including 114 Americans. Was it really all part of a plot to involve the U.S. in World War I? Original broadcast: 16 May 1981. #Sun Worshippers: Will solar energy free us from dependence on foreign oil? Leonard Nimoy analyzes how solar energy stacks up against fossil fuel and nuclear energy. Original broadcast: 19 May 1981. Season Six #Jesse James: Probes one of the most intriguing questions of the Old West—was legendary gunman Jesse James shot in the back or did he escape capture and live to a ripe old age? Original broadcast: 21 September 1981. #Biofeedback: A revealing study of how computers are now healing the sick and building sports champions. Original broadcast: 28 September 1981. #Ghosts in Photography: Is it possible to photograph the dead? Original broadcast: 5 October 1981. #M.I.A.s: An investigation into a highly controversial and emotional question: Are American servicemen still lingering in prison in Vietnam? Original broadcast: 12 October 1981. #The Elephant Man: From side-show freak to the friend of royalty, review the true, story of the horribly disfigured Joseph Merrick. Original broadcast: 19 October 1981. #The Lincoln Conspiracy: Cracks "the case of the 19th century" - how the assassination of Abraham Lincoln was meticulously planned and abominably executed. Original broadcast: 26 October 1981. #Jim Jones: The story that shocked the world—how Jim Jones, the cult Svengali from California, convinced over 900 of his followers to follow him - first to a commune in Guyanna and then into suicide. Original broadcast: 31 October 1981. #King Solomon's Mines: A look at one of the most exciting searches of all - the hunt for the riches of the Old Testament. Did King Solomon actually have a mine near Mount Sinai? Original broadcast: 2 November 1981. #The Tower of London Murders: How the destiny of England was changed by the disappearance of young prince's from the fabled Tower. Were they murdered on the orders of their uncle Richard III of England? Original broadcast: 9 November 1981. #The Aztec Conquest: Why did the great Montezuma surrender to Cortes without fighting? What part did Aztec legend about a bearded white god play in the ultimate downfall of the Aztec Empire? Original broadcast: 16 November 1981. #Houdini's Secrets: Probes the still-mysterious secrets of the world's greatest escape artist, including the theory that Houdini came back after death. Original broadcast: 21 November 1981. #Hiroshima Survivors: A revealing study of the wounds suffered by survivors of the first A-bomb blast, which killed more than 80,000 Japanese civilians on August 6, 1945. Original broadcast: 23 November 1981. #''Titanic: Investigates the most perplexing question about the 1912 North Atlantic disaster that cost 1,517 lives: Why did the captain ignore the ice warnings and speed on into oblivion? Original broadcast: 30 November 1981. #Future Life: What might the world be like for our children? Original broadcast: 6 December 1981. #Nostradamus: Examines the life of Nostradamus and his predictions. Original broadcast: 13 December 1981. #Spirit Voices: Do loved ones call back to us from their next lives? Leonard Nimoy examines historical claims of voices from the beyond, as well as scientific research into the possibility of spirit voices. Original broadcast: 20 December 1981. #The Human Aura: A look at the multi-colored rays we transmit, which seem to change with our moods. Original broadcast: 3 January 1982. #The Missing Link: Delves into one of the most intriguing questions of all—which side is right, the evolutionists or creationists? Original broadcast: 17 January 1982. #Time and Space Travel: Is it possible to travel through space faster than the speed of light and avoid aging. Original broadcast: 24 January 1982. #Eva Braun: Explores the possibility that Adolf Hitler's wife may not have died with him down in the bunker that day in 1945. Original broadcast: 1 February 1982. #The Walls of Jericho: The great Biblical saga is examined for evidence that the walls really did tumble down for Joshua. Original broadcast: 8 February 1982. #Bishop Pike: Was Bishop Pike a minister, martyr, or madman? Original broadcast: 15 February 1982. #Ultimate Disaster: Delves into the ultimate question—how will life on this planet perish? Original broadcast: 22 February 1982. #Life Before Birth: Is an unborn baby aware of the world around him? Original broadcast: 1 March 1982. Mitch Pileggi revival # Hell, Vampires, Tesla. Original broadcast: 4 October 2002. # Witchcraft, Maneaters, Ghosts. Original broadcast: 11 October 2002. # Werewolves, Mummies, Reincarnation. Original broadcast: 18 October 2002. # Ghost, Stigmata, Zombies. Original broadcast: 25 October 2002. # Catacomb, Bigfoot, Rennes. Original broadcast: 1 November 2002. # Haunted, Doomsday, Devil. Original broadcast: 8 November 2002. # Lovers, Possession, Robot. Original broadcast: 15 November 2002. # Shroud, Alien, Faith. Original broadcast: 22 November 2002. References External links * * * * A Celebration of In Search Of...'' at Wayback Machine Category:American documentary television series Category:History (TV channel) original programs Category:1970s American television series Category:1980s American television series Category:2000s American television series Category:1976 television series debuts Category:1982 television series endings Category:2002 American television series debuts Category:2002 American television series endings Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:A&E shows Category:Television series by NBC Universal Television Category:Television series by FremantleMedia Category:Paranormal television Category:Pseudoarchaeology Category:Pseudohistory es:En busca de...